The Teroa Challenge
by Hyperparadise
Summary: During the Champion Match of the Kalos League an announcement is made that the Pokemon League is coming to a new region, but before that a competition is being held to find Gym Leaders and Elite Four members for the region. Now Zeke finds himself and his friends in an adventure they never thought they would experience.
1. Chapter 1: The Announcement

Zeke sprinted out the door as soon as the school bell rang announcing the end of the day and almost all the other kids in the class were not far behind him. In half an hour the champion match was about to be broadcast and no one wanted to miss it, and to top it all off a special announcement was going to be made during the match. It was going to be something big, the last time they announced something during a champion match the Pokémon League came to a new region, and for the kids of Teroa all they could do was hope that it was coming to their home region.

The sheer excitement of it all was too much for Zeke as he charged down the school's hallways and he only narrowly missed running head first into an opening classroom door and ended up instead flinging himself across the ground. In the flash of an eye the Pokéball that clung to his belt burst open and Freckles the Heliolisk was sitting only his chest chirping happily.

"No Pokémon in the hallways Mr Falorn!" called out Mrs Upstalk sharply from down the hallway.

"Sorry Miss, it was an accident!" Zeke called back as he attempted to gather his Pokémon and its Pokéball, "won't happen again!"

"You better make sure of that," chuckled a much more jovial voice as a large hand grabbed Zeke's shoulder and picked him up off the floor, "otherwise she's probably going to try and give ya a month's worth of detentions."

"Yes sir," Zeke replied with grin to Matt Grimes his chemistry teacher and next door neighbour, "by the way are you and Ed coming round for the match this afternoon?"

"Of course, your Dad invited us ages ago. Now let's grab Ed and get out of here cause I see Upstalk heading this way."

Ed, Matt' son and Zeke's best friend was with them in a matter of seconds, laughing at Zeke's little trip and the three of them were out the door and making their way home, Freckles running along beside the group. The whole way they were talking about the upcoming match and the new challenger that seemingly came out of nowhere, the young Kalosian girl had managed to collect all eight Kalos gym badges in the span of eight months and in that time also stopped a crime syndicate that planned to use some legendary Pokémon to end all life. But one of the most impressive things about this trainer was that she had yet to show all of her Pokémon and had actually taken out two of the Elite Four members with just her Greninja alone.

The walk back to Zeke's place only took about fifteen minutes, but that didn't leave much time to get ready to watch the match. Upon entering the gate they were greeted by the Falorn family Lillipup Tustles who yapped happily at their arrival, Zeke's parents and younger sister were already inside watching the prematch commentary.

"And the last of the four of the challenger's Pokémon we've seen so far is Trevenant," said Professor Sycamore, the local region's professor is almost always an announcer for league matches, "Trevenant has shown particular sturdiness in being able to withstand powerful attacks from Sybold's Gyarados and Clawitzer as well as being able to regain large portions of its health with moves such as Leech Seed and Horn Leech. Trevenant has yet to be actually knocked out in battle and was only switched out in favour Greninja at one point during the battle."

"Afternoon boys," greeted Zeke's mum with a smile as she gestured for them to take a seat, "how was schoo-"

But she was cut off by the crowd on the television cheering loudly as Diantha the Kalos League champion strode radiantly onto the battlefield, her brilliant white outfit glistening brightly under the spotlights. She waved nonchalantly to the crowd, almost giving them no attention at all, her attention was clearly focused on the other side of the field her gaze fixed on the young girl who was walking in such a statuesque way that it almost made Zeke laugh. It has been clear from the start of her Elite Four challenge that she did not enjoy the attention, she had shied away from all the cameras that were pointed at her and any interviews she had she either had someone else with her who answered most the questions or she gave brisk one word answers, trying to end things as quickly as possible.

The arena was a lot simpler than any of the previous ones Zeke had seen for the Elite Four members, it was a large circle with a design resembling Pokéball etched into it, around the edges was a moat of water about a metre wide. The bridges the trainers had crossed to enter the arena retracted back into the wall of the stage as each of them reached their podiums at the edge of the stage face each other, the stage darkened for a moment as the podiums rose steadily a couple of metres above the battlefield and then the entire arena was flooded with a rainbow of different lights causing the crowd to cheer even louder in excitement.

"The stage is set! The Champion Diantha verses the challenger Serena!" cried Sycamore over the cheering of the crowd, "the rules are simple, a six on six battle, both trainers may switch at any time, only hold items and once a Pokémon has fainted it cannot rejoin the battle. Challengers are you ready?"

Both of them gave a firm nod, although Zeke noticed that Serena's fingers were twitching nervously on one of her Pokéballs.

"Well, let the battle begin!"

The crowd roared fiercely, but was quickly silenced by the cries of each of the trainers' Pokémon as they burst out of their Pokéballs. Zeke gripped his seat tightly at the appearance of the Pokémon, Diantha was using a Hawlucha. The proud bird crossed its wings across its chest as it looked at its opponent flying a couple of metres above him. Serena's Talonflame was a little smaller than most and had a coat that shone a much brighter red than that of other Talonflame's, the bird seemed to also seemed to be enjoying the attention of the crowd a lot more than its trainer did as it squawked happily flying a couple of circles around the arena.

"Okay let's do this quickly, Scynda use Brave Bird!" Serena's orders came quick and sharp and almost instantly the bird turned towards her opponent and dived in to attack.

"Dodge and use Hi Jump Kick," called Diantha towards her Hawlucha, but he didn't move, he stood waiting until the smaller bird was only a few centimetres away and then with amazing speed side stepped the attack and leapt into the air dealing a kick to the Talonflame's chest. Scynda squawked loudly and released a small burst of flames from its chest causing Hawlucha to flinch once it land, a small burnt patch had appeared on his right leg where he had made contact.

"Aerial Ace," Serena called out once Scynda had recovered from the chest blow, she wasn't taking the chance of missing again Zeke thought as he watched the Talonflame dive in for another attack at a much faster speed. Hawlucha stumbled from the blow, but remained standing.

"Use Stone Edge," called Diantha.

"Brave Bird!"

Hawlucha pounded the ground with clenched fists forcing large stones to burst from the ground around Talonflame, but she was too fast the smaller bird swerved around the stones and struck Hawlucha hard forcing her to recoil back from the attack. But it was enough, Hawlucha staggered slightly, and then all at once collapsed to the ground.

"And the champion has already lost one Pokémon," commented Professor Sycamore, "this should be a very interesting battle indeed."

"Thanks buddy," sighed Diantha as she returned her Pokémon, "now it's your turn, Aurorus!"

Almost instantly the ceiling of the arena was encompassed in thick clouds that shimmered with the colours of an aurora, thick chunks of ice plummeted from the ceiling and began to pound the ground creating small craters all over the field. The Aurorus was massive, at least six metres tall the Talonflame looked almost miniscule compared to it as it flew around the long rainbow frills of the creature's neck trying to avoid the chunks of ice crashing down around it.

"I wonder why she's not using her Greninja for a rock type?" asked Zeke's younger sister Lysa, a little perplexed, "wouldn't a water type be better?"

"She's probably worried about Freeze Dry," Zeke told his sister, as he stroked Freckles' head who was sitting in his lap "Aurorus are well known for being able to use it to help deal with water type attacks."

"Oh," said Lysa still a little puzzled, "but isn't leaving Talonflame out putting it at a severe disadvantage, it being really weak to rocks and all?"

"Well yeah, but it's a possibility that Talonflame knows Steel Wing which would be really good against Aurorus."

"Scynda use Steel Wing!" Serena cried out to the fire bird, almost instantly proving Zeke right.

"Frost Breath!" called out Diantha.

The sauropod took aim and exhaled a flurry of ice crystals aimed at the flame bird, but it dove swiftly around the attack and struck the creature's body with strong blow from its wing, Aurorus let out a pained cry that echoed terribly through the stadium as it thrashed about with its tail trying to knock Talonflame away from it as the bird went in for another Steel Wing. This time Scynda's wing collided with one of the Aurorus's back legs causing it to drop to its back knees from the pain, but it was at this moment that Scynda was slightly distracted and collided with one of the thick chunks of falling ice knocking her to the ground.

"Calm down, it's alright just use Ancient Power," called out Diantha to her struggling Pokémon.

Aurorus got to its feet, let out another cry and its frills began to glow brilliantly as stones began to form around it, circling the dinosaur in a defensive pattern and then with another cry the stones pelted the bird knocking it unconscious. Aurorus cried out happily at its win, galloping about the stadium with glee, its massive bulk slightly shaking the stadium as it went.

"Thanks girl," said Serena as she returned the unconscious bird, "now Pudge it's your turn!"

As she tossed a Luxury Ball out onto the field a small pink lumpy Pokémon burst from the ball, landing with a plop on the field. It looked like a cupcake. The creature had massive smile on his face and ran back to Serena cheerfully and leaping up to the podium to hug her leg before running back out onto the battlefield, waving gleefully at his opponent as he ran.

"And this is a new Pokémon from Serena," announced Professor Sycamore, "a Slurpuff, something we don't often see trainers using in their Kalos League matches, I hope we see some interesting strategies coming out of this battle."

"She's still not using Greninja," whined Lysa, "I really want to see him battle again."

"Don't worry," laughed Matt, "we're likely going to see him at some point since this is a Champion Match, for now let's see what this little guy can do it should be interesting."

"Pudge use Belly Drum and then Drain Punch!"

The Slurpuff immediately let out a battle cry and started beating its chest heartily as it hopped from one foot to the other, a worried look crossed Diantha's face as the little creature danced and then to Zeke's surprise she pulled out her Pokéball and returned Aurorus and then threw a Dusk Ball out onto the field. The storm above the battlefield almost immediately ceased as the dinosaur disappeared and then an odd pumpkin like creature burst from the Pokéball.

"Go Gourgeist, use Shadow Ball!"

At this point Slurpuff had finished his dance, he looked inquisitively at the new arrival, gave a quick wave then pulled a yellow berry out from under one of his folds and ate it quickly. The Gourgeist quickly charged up its Shadow Ball and shot the sphere at the Slurpuff who with surprising speed leapt to the side and ran at the Pokémon trying to use his attack, but instead phased right through the creature's pumpkin base.

"What happened?" asked Lysa.

"Slurpuff was still trying to use Drain Punch," replied Ed before Zeke could say anything, "which is a fighting type move, and ghosts are immune to it."

"That's a ghost? But it looks like a plant!"

"Well it's both," laughed Ed.

"Pudge use Play Rough!"

"Gourgeist use Seed Bomb!"

The Slurpuff turned around almost immediately after passing through the Gourgeist and sped towards the vegetable which tried to shoot seeds towards the cupcake, but he was too fast and was already upon it dealing swift strikes to anywhere it could reach. Gourgeist cried out and Diantha tried to issue another command, but it was too late Gourgeist collapsed to the ground unconscious.

"Wow, that's just, wow," Sycamore was at a loss for words, "umm interesting, I should take note of that…"

"The League really needs to hire proper commentators to help the professors," sighed Zeke's mum, "it would definitely be much better."

"Goodra it's your turn," called out Diantha, "use Toxic!"

The attack was instantaneous as the purple dragon emerged from her Pokéball she spat out a thick sludge like substance at Slurpuff which quickly soaked into his skin, the tiny pink Pokémon let out a small painful burp and a tiny purple bubble escaped his mouth and popped a few centimetres above him.

"Okay Pudge you can do this," Serena called out to her Pokémon as he waved to his new opponent once again, "use Play Rough!"

"Goodra Protect, then use Ice Beam!"

As the pink cupcake ran at the dragon she formed a force field around herself protecting her from any damage, knocking the Slurpuff to his feet and then with a loud cry unleashed an icy blast hitting Pudge square in the face. The small Pokémon shivered slightly as he got back on to his feet a little unsteadily, but he looked mostly fine to Zeke.

"Okay, once again Play Rough!" called out Serena.

Goodra had no time to react this time and the Slurpuff was upon her, jumping onto her back and attacking anywhere the diminutive Pokémon could reach, Goodra wailed in pain as she flailed about trying to shake him off to no avail.

"Goodra use Outrage to knock him off you!"

With a great roar Goodra charged around the arena crashing into walls and smashing the ground, in her thrashing movements Pudge went flying off her back and hit the bottom of Serena's podium, but once again he got to his feet and gave his trainer a little smile. Zeke noticed that he seemed to be covered in a slimy goo substance, but he couldn't tell what, it didn't look like the toxic from before.

"Okay, let's use Play Rough one more time."

Pudge ran in at the rampaging Goodra, but this time he was clearly slower, his feet were sticking to the ground with every step he took but he still had a fair amount of speed behind him. In her rampage Goodra had not noticed that the Slurpuff was running at her until he was a couple of metres away, Diantha tried to callout for her to dodge, but she was too caught up in her Outrage to hear her trainer's attack and charged for the lumpy creature. For a second it looked like Pudge was about to be flattened by Goodra's whole body, but the collision of the two Pokémon caused seemingly no damage to him as he caught the dragon's tail and used it to fling himself towards her face and with his other paw delivered a powerful punch to Goodra's head, instantly knocking her out.

"Nice work girl," called out Diantha as she returned her Goodra, "you did really well, but now it's your turn Tyrantrum!"

As the great beast leapt out of its ball it let out a booming roar that shook the stadium, one of the younger audience members screamed at its appearance causing what looked like a smirk to cross its enormous face. But Pudge just looked up gave a big smile and wave, but then he burped weakly and fell backwards and landed with a soft thud unconscious, a small violet bubble floated above his head momentarily before popping.

"Well I guess that's a good midpoint as three of the champion's Pokémon have been knocked out," said Sycamore, almost immediately the entire stadium went quiet knowing what was coming, "I think it's time for our special announcement, so to help me out here's Viridian City Gym Leader Blue!"

"Oh good," said Zeke's mum with a little sigh.

Zeke paid little attention to her though as he edged further forward on the lounge, almost knocking Freckles off of his lap, she nipped his hand unhappily and climbed onto his dad's shoulder giving Zeke a dirty look. His whole body was shaking excitedly, could this be the dream he was hoping for? Could the Pokémon League be coming to the Teroa region?

"Hello there, I know many of you have been looking forward to this announcement since we made the announcement of the announcement," Blue laughed a little at his joke (although the rest of the stadium stayed silent), he wore a massive grin on his face the entire time he spoke, he was clearly excited to make the announcement, "as some of you have probably guessed we're bringing the Pokémon League to a new region!"

The entire stadium erupted into a roar of cheers and screams, a couple of people released Pokémon in their excitement who chirped and cried out happily until security made their trainers put them back into their balls. There was no break in the cheers, Blue made a quick gesture on screen and then Diantha's Tyrantrum roared loudly over the stadium, quickly silencing most of the crowd. No one in the lounge room made a sound though, they were all waiting for the actual region to be announced.

"And for the region it's coming to," said Blue slowly, taking his time on each and every syllable, "we're introducing the Pokémon League to the Teroa Region!"

Both Zeke and Ed jumped from their seats and started whooping loudly, screams and cheers could be heard from outside as their neighbours also celebrated the news. The stadium was cheering loudly too, but it was nothing compared to the surrounding houses, this had been every kid in the neighbourhood's dream for so long and it was finally coming true! Zeke felt as if he had awakened a thousand Jirachi, he was ecstatic. Being a champion was all he'd ever wanted, and now it was a possibility in his home region! Diantha's Tyrantrum roared again, causing Zeke and Ed to immediately sit back down and stare intently back at the television screen.

"But before the League can come to Teroa we need to decide who the Gym Leaders and Elite Four will be," Blue said slowly, "so we have another announcement. This time to decide on who the Leaders of the Teroa League will be will be having a little competition for anyone from inside the region or outside. We will be placing a Type Master of each type around the Teroa region for trainers to come and battle and attempt to earn their place in a tournament to decide who will become Leaders of the Teroa League!"

The crowd once again roared up with excitement, but Zeke stayed silent. He was not expecting this at all, would he be able to enter it? Did he even have a chance? He'd always wanted to enter the Pokémon League, but the chance to be a gym leader would be amazing. Blue finished up the announcement giving no more new details and said more information was to be given a little later.

"One more thing though," announced Blue to the stadium, "I will be staying to help Professor Sycamore commentate for the rest of the match!"

"Oh thank Arceus!" cried out Zeke's mother.

"And back to the match!"


	2. Chapter 2: Uncertainty

The next day at school all anyone could talk about was the Teroa Challenge, even Serena's win against Diantha only got a few sparse comments about Diantha's Mega Gardevoir that almost swept Serena's entire team and the surprising power of Serena's Slurpuff. After the match Blue gave a few more details about the challenge, it would start in roughly a week's time after the end of the school week and in turn school year. Anyone that wanted to register to enter must have at least one Pokémon, be over the age of thirteen and go to the nearest Pokémon Centre before the end of the week so as to get a Pokédex. At the end of the week they would need to go to one of the five major cities of Teroa to attend the presentation before the competition and their clue as to where the first Battle Master was waiting.

It had only taken Zeke a day to figure out that he really wanted to enter and many people at school were the same as him, Ed was adamant he could make it further than Zeke and for the whole afternoon the two had been training and battling each other. Meanwhile Lysa sat on the sidelines watching the two of them, although their parents had reluctantly agreed that the competition would be good for Zeke, Lysa was having a lot more trouble. They flat out refused to let her enter anything because she didn't have a Pokemon and they didn't want her taking Tustles like she had suggested because she had zero battling experience.

"Freckles use Thundershock!" Zeke cried as the second match of the afternoon carried on.

"Liquid dodge and use Bubble," Ed called out to his Squirtle.

But the Helioptile was too fast and she opened her pewter coloured frills and released a blue electric jolt that reached Liquid before he could move and knocked him out. With a sigh Ed returned Liquid and walked across the small stretch of field to Zeke to shake his hand, Lysa gave a quick unenthusiastic applause before going back to her sulk.

"You know this type match up sucks dude," Ed said as he released Zeke's hand from the handshake, "both Liquid and Francis are weak to Freckles, I wish you had another Pokémon to make it a bit more interesting."

"You say this after every battle," laughed Zeke, "you could get a ground type and I'd be screwed."

"Which proves you need another Pokémon! I say we go looking for a new Pokémon for you before we go register tomorrow and we bring her along so she has something to do," Ed said as he pointed at Lysa, "take her mind off the whole thing."

The next day after classes had finished Zeke and Ed grabbed Lysa and headed into the creek that ran behind the school, as they entered the tall gums that bordered the creek began to patch out the sun, leaving odd splotches of light as they walked. Zeke could hear the chirping of Kricketots in the bushes to his right and the cries of Pidgeys above them, in the creek he could see a small school of Magikarp through the crystalline waters swimming lazily against the weak current.

"You want a Magikarp dude?" asked Ed with a sly grin, "could be just like Eric."

"How many times do I have to tell you I was aiming for a Dratini!" called out a deep voice from not too far away.

Zeke and Ed quickly spun around to see Eric and Violet coming towards them from the direction they had just come from, although the pair were twins they looked quite different from each other. Where Violet had the grace of a Froslass Eric was built like a Machoke, only slightly taller, the only things the two of them had in common were their brilliant emerald eyes and their thick brown hair. Although Eric's was much shorter than Violet's.

"Yeah yeah, keep telling that story and someone will eventually believe you," chuckled Ed, "besides I don't think anyone's ever seen a Dratini around Yoma Town, I'd be impressed if you just managed to get a picture."

"Well I dropped my phone trying to grab a ball," said Eric looking at the ground now a little downtrodden.

"Anyways what are you guys doing out here?" asked Violet curiously, "we saw you heading this way after classes finished."

"Finding me a new Pokémon, Ed wants to be able to knock something out for a changed," joked Zeke.

As these words left his lips the bushes rustled and a small green scaly creature with a red belly and a horn on top of its head emerged from the foliage looking up at the group of people curiously. Zeke put his hand on Freckles' Pokéball, but before he could even release his friend another ball flew past him with a flash of blue and yellow like the like the sun peering through the clouds the ball burst open and encapsulated the small lizard Pokémon.

One shake.

Two shakes.

Three shakes and the Larvitar was caught.

"Yay I caught my first Pokémon!" squeaked a small voice behind Zeke.

He span around with a start to stare at his sister, mouth hanging agape like an Exploud without its voice. He had completely forgotten he and Ed had even bought Lysa along with them and now she had gone and caught the Pokémon instead of him. Their parents weren't going to be happy about this.

"Well haven't seen one of them in these parts either," laughed Eric.

"Where did you even get a Quick Ball from?" Zeke's dad asked Lysa, more amused than angry at this point.

When Zeke, Ed and Lysa had arrived back at their place Ed had quickly gone into his place to try and avoid any blame in this situation, at first their mum had blown up, freaking out about how she was too young for a Pokémon and the competition while their dad just sat lost in thought.

"I saved up my pocket money and bought a couple," Lysa said nervously as she looked at the young Larvitar in front of them, "I figured if I couldn't take Tustles then I should try and get something for myself."

"And did you help her?" their father asked turning towards Zeke.

"Nope, she caught it herself," Zeke felt it wasn't worth mentioning that he had wanted to capture the Larvitar himself, their dad was taking it a lot better than he thought and he didn't want to accidentally ruin the situation.

"Well guess there's nothing I can really do about that then," chuckled their dad, "I'd say both of you are taking the challenge then."

"Absolutely not!" cried their mum, "Lysa has no battling experience and they both only have one Pokémon, I am not allowing this!"

"Honey," said their dad coaxingly, "I don't think we have much choice in the matter, trainers of other regions leave home much earlier and they're within the rules to compete. And I'm sure Zeke will be more than willing to help Lysa train a bit, and she can have Tustles as well to look after her."

He gave Zeke a quick glance, he realised he had to agree otherwise their mother would cause more of an argument, "of course! She can even travel with Ed and I if you want!"

Those words escaped Zeke's lips before he could stop himself, although he didn't want to, the satisfied look his mother gave him ensured that he would have to follow through with his mistake now.

"I still don't like this, Tustles is so young and, and…"

"Honey she's a year old, most Lillipup have left their mother's in the wild by this stage," reassured their dad, "she'll be alright."

With a loud sigh she finally conceded and turned away walking to her room.

"Now you better follow through with that offer," whispered their dad to Zeke, "I've calmed her for now, but I want to see you too outside training for the rest of the afternoon."

"Aye aye cap'n!" exclaimed Zeke with a salute, he quickly grabbed his sister's arm and ran out the door, the newly caught Larvitar following them with a look of confusion on his face and Tustles not too far behind.

"You don't have to travel with me if you don't want to," said Lysa weakly as Zeke pulled her out the front gate and started heading towards Ed's place.

Zeke pulled to a stop out front of Ed's place and turned to face his sister, bending down to reach eye level, "look, I know none of your friends are allowed to enter and I don't want to leave you to go by yourself with no experience. And I'll have Ed anyways, we can take turns!"

"Are sure?"

"Does it rain when a Kyogre appears?"

"Yes?"

"I'm am definitely sure, now go tell Ed what's happening I left Freckles' ball in the house in my attempt to escape."

Lysa giggled a little and then ran down Ed's driveway, Zeke turned back towards his house and went inside, upon crossing the threshold he heard sobbing from his parent's room. He froze to the spot not daring to move or make a sound, it was his mum crying and he could only barely make out words between her sniffling.

"I… I… I don't want to lose them –em," she sniffled.

"It won't be like with Lily, they're older and can look after themselves, they'll have each other too," said his dad.

A dawning realisation crept upon Zeke at his older sister's name, a name he hadn't heard in years because it always brought their mother to tears, even the sight of the flower that was her namesake was enough to cause her distress. Many years ago, when Zeke was barely old enough to remember and wasn't even in school yet his older sister had gone missing in the forests to the north of Yoma Town in the middle of winter, the police and almost the entire town had been involved in the search but they had been too late. Late at night almost a whole day since she had gone missing the police captain, Eric and Violet's father, found her small freezing lifeless body curled up on the stump of an old gum tree in the deepest grotto of the woods.

No one really knew how she had managed to even get into the forest or how she had managed to get so deep

Zeke could barely remember the time and in turn had very few memories of his older sister, with Lysa having none of the event or her sister at all, but he knew the pain from his mother. Afterwards she had kept a smile up around the two of them, but he knew for a long time it had been a mask to hide the pain and he finally understood why his mother hadn't wanted them to go. As the sobbing continued Zeke silently walked across the room and collected Freckles' Pokéball and then hurried back outside as quietly as possible so as not to disturb his parents.

The afternoon sun shone a brilliant orange and was angled directly at Zeke's face, he put his arm up to cover his eyes and then saw a flash of purple in the garden across the road. Zeke blinked a couple of times to make sure he wasn't seeing things and then another small flash of purple appeared among the bushes and then a large barbed ear poked out of some of the branches. Now was Zeke's chance to actually catch a Pokémon today, with a quick flick of his wrist he released Freckles who looked around keenly.

"Use Thundershock on purple Pokémon in the bushes," ordered Zeke.

With a quick hiss and the opening of his frills Freckles released a shower of sparks at bushes, the creature let out a small cry and leapt out of the bushes. It was a male Nidoran to Zeke's relief, glad that it wasn't a Rattata he ordered Freckles to use Thundershock again, but this time the Nidoran dodged the attack and ran at Freckles jabbing him in the chest with his horn.

"One more time Thundershock," he called out, grabbing a Pokéball from his bag.

This time the attack connected and the violet creature was knocked back stunned a little bit, now was Zeke's chance. He tossed the ball with a clear arc across the road and it connected, bursting open in an attempt to capture the wild Pokémon.

With three shakes the Nidoran was caught and Zeke let out a small shout of triumph while Freckles did a small dance next to him happily. Zeke looked down and at the Pokéball in his hand and released his new partner onto the footpath, the Nidoran flared up the spikes along its back in fear but Zeke knelt down beside him and slowly stroked his head, making sure to avoid the large horn.

"Hey, calm down little guy," he said soothingly, "everything's alright."

After a couple more strokes the Nidoran purred happily and rubbed its head gently against Zeke's wrist. The quills along his back pulsed gently each time Zeke touched him, slowly getting accustomed to his trainer's touch.

"I think I might call you Kozzy, do you like that?"

The Nidoran let out a little cry and nibbled gently on Zeke's finger.

"Alright Kozzy it is then, let's go introduce you to Ed and Lysa then."

With a quick turn he headed down Ed's driveway with Freckles and Kozzy in tow.


End file.
